Azur, la Sonate du Nukenin
by knightbrotherhood
Summary: "... Le jour viendra où vous paierez pour vos crimes ! Le jour viendra où je réduirai votre bonheur en cendre..." Né avec le pouvoir étrange de voler, Naruto est considéré comme une tare au sein du village et du corps ninja. C'est suite à une tragédie que Naruto décide de quitter le village pour préparer sa vengeance. Venez écouter la Sonate du Nukenin! Dark Naruto Naruto/Harem


Azur

La Sonate du Nukenin

_Qui est-il ? Personne ne connaît ses origines. Est-il descendu du ciel ? Sorti droit des Enfers ? Est-ce un sourire angélique sur les lèvres, ou un rictus démoniaque ? Il génère la peur et la confusion. Mais en retour, il est accablé par la solitude._

**I. Naruto…**

- Reviens ici petit chenapan! Je vais t'apprendre à voler mes pastèques, moi! Hé !

Riant aux éclats, Naruto continua de s'enfuir. Sa chevelure blonde dansait en arrière, fouettée par le vent. Portant des lunettes d'aviateurs à son front, le jeune garçon de sept ans volait littéralement entre les multiples villageois qui se promenaient ce jour-là sur la place du grand marché du village de Konoha. En le voyant bifurquer çà et là dans les airs, les villageois ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'afficher des expressions étonnées et craintives. Un individu qui volait, même étant un ninja, ça ne se pouvait. Ce garçon devait être une réincarnation démoniaque pour pouvoir avoir ce genre de pouvoir ! Tels étaient les dires que les villageois s'échangeaient à l'égard du jeune Naruto. Car oui, le nom de Naruto Uzumaki était connu de tout le village car ce garçon choquait de par son existence. Personne savait d'où il venait, ni qui avait été ses parents. C'était pratiquement comme s'il avait subitement surgi de nulle part, maître des airs. Tous ces mystères qui entouraient sa naissance faisaient de lui un être étranger et à part, générant l'intéressement mais aussi la crainte et plus extrêmement, la haine.

- Arrêtez-le ! Criait le marchand de fruit, arrêtez-le !

Mais personne ne pouvait l'aider car Naruto volait au-dessus de tous, tel un petit diable, esclaffé de rire. Finalement, le marchand qui était d'un certain âge, s'arrêta de courir car il était essoufflé. Naruto, constatant que le marchand s'était arrêté, arrêta de rire et décida d'atterrir. Il s'avança ensuite du marchand et lui tendit la pastèque qu'il avait volée.

- Je m'ennuyais un peu et comme je n'ai pas d'amis, je voulais faire passer le temps. Mais si vous êtes épuisés, alors tenez, je vous la rends.

Le marchand, complètement ébahi, prit la pastèque que lui tendait le garçon que certains surnommaient _Yokai*_.

- Merci d'avoir joué avec moi, dit celui-ci en affichant un sourire radieux. Le marchand resta là, méfiant, lançant un regard mauvais. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose de… différent chez cet enfant. Le marchand n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette sensation qu'il ressentait. Apeuré, il recula.

- Démon, murmura-t-il.

Le sourire de Naruto s'évapora. Il soupira, baissa la tête et commença peu à peu à s'élever dans les airs, générant une légère brise, avant de s'envoler au loin.

Survolant le quartier ouest de Konoha, Naruto essayait de chasser la douleur qu'il ressentait en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre pour s'occuper. Il ne voulait pas atterrir car il s'ennuierait et se ferait traiter de démon. Certains essaieraient même de lui faire du mal. Au moins, dans les airs, il pouvait contempler le firmament, essayer d'apercevoir le monde par-delà l'horizon, côtoyer les hirondelles et d'autres oiseaux migrateurs. Le monde de Naruto était celui du ciel où il se sentait bien, où il se sentait roi. À terre, il n'était que Naruto le garçon à l'étrange pouvoir, le démon, le _Yokai. _Même à l'académie, on avait peur de lui et on l'ignorait. Personne ne voulait jouer avec lui, personne ne voulait être son ami. Mais Naruto se consolait en volant. Le ciel était sa famille, son ami de toujours, le vent était son camarade qui lui tenait compagnie. Naruto n'avait tant qu'à faire qu'il eût ce pouvoir étrange car il l'adorait et ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Ainsi, Naruto continua de voler, encore plus haut vers son royaume.

Le regard tourné vers les cieux, le Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, affichait une mine bien pensive. Il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel qui brillait d'un bleu azur. De la fenêtre de son bureau, il pouvait voir les enfants courir en riant, jouant avec des cerfs-volants. Les plus âgés marchaient allègrement, allant vaquer à leurs occupations. Tout était paisible, tout était calme. Mais cependant, quelque chose le dérangeait. Sarutobi venait de recevoir un message étrange du Pays du Fer, quartier général du Conseil, qui ne lui plaisait pas. Sarutobi soupira. L'armada de Kumo traversait en ce moment la Mer de _Kaiky__ō_en direction du Pays de la Neige. En soixante ans de carrière en tant que ninja, Hiruzen savait que ce genre de raid ne prévoyait rien de bon. Il décida de s'asseoir et de contempler ses papiers et rapports. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez, dit-il en soupirant. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un des instructeurs des élèves à l'académie, Iruka Umino.

- Ah, c'est toi, constata le Hokage avec un petit sourire. Quand tu viens me rendre visite, ce n'est souvent pas pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Qui a fauté cette fois ?

- Je suis là pour vous parler de Naruto, Hokage-sama. Plusieurs personnes sont en train de se plaindre de lui ! S'exclama immédiatement Iruka. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ce garnement ! Il enchaîne bêtise sur bêtise !

- Comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge, répliqua Sarutobi avec douceur. Les gens sont plus durs avec ce garçon parce qu'il a un pouvoir intriguant, un pouvoir que personne ne puisse comprendre. Et pourtant, il est comme ça. C'est bien dommage qu'il n'y ait pas assez de tolérance dans ce village. Cela fait des années que je m'évertue à inculquer cette notion aux habitants de ce village.

Iruka voulait répliquer quelque chose mais Sarutobi afficha une mine calme qui le fit taire. Sarutobi se leva. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Iruka venait se plaindre de Naruto. D'ailleurs, il recevait des centaines de plaintes chaque jour à propos de ce garçon, ce garçon si intriguant. Même lui, l'un des doyens de ce village, ne connaissait pas vraiment les origines du jeune blond. Parfois, il en était même venu à se demander s'il n'était pas réellement un esprit. Et si tel était le cas, alors il y avait une explication à sa présence. Les dieux n'agissaient pas de la sorte sans raison.

- Iruka, continua-t-il donc, cela ne se voit peut-être pas mais il se peut qu'un jour, les habitants de ce village se rendent compte que Konoha, le Pays du Feu, et le monde entier s'étaient vu bénir par la Providence le jour où Naruto Uzumaki a foulé cette terre. Je t'avoue que moi-même ne sais pas qui il est vraiment. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est de Konoha, de ce pays. Et que personne ne devrait le traiter de la sorte. Surtout toi, Iruka.

Iruka baissa la tête. Bien qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, il savait que le Hokage avait raison. Iruka serra ses poings, sentant la dissonance de son esprit l'assaillir. D'un côté, il continuait à haïr… non, craindre Naruto à cause de sa particularité. Mais de l'autre, il savait ce que c'était que d'être seul. Il avait réussi à se sortir de cela, et ne voudrait jamais que qui que ce soit ne connaisse ce sentiment de solitude qui l'avait rongé lorsqu'il était jeune. Iruka soupira.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, dit-il alors. Sarutobi afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Et puis, continua-t-il, Naruto Uzumaki devrait être le moindre de nos soucis avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

- J'écoutais la radio ce matin avec d'autres Chûnins, enchaîna alors Iruka. On dit que Kumo a décidé de subitement attaquer le Pays de la Neige. Les ninjas de la Neige essayent de négocier avec Kumo et de comprendre la raison de cette attaque mais le Raikage ne veut rien entendre.

- Effectivement, répondit Sarutobi. J'ai reçu un message officiel du Pays du Fer qui a confirmé cette information. Il y a quelques minutes, j'ai aussi eu un message du Kazekage. Il pense que c'est une folie. Il est clair que le Raikage cherche une guerre. Mais le Kazekage et moi-même pensons que même en tant que membres de l'Alliance, si Kumo venait à déclarer une guerre à un autre pays, nous ne nous y joindrions pas. Le Kazekage a peur des retombés mais je lui ai promis que je le soutiendrai.

Iruka resta silencieux. Le Hokage avait l'air très préoccupé et il s'en voulait d'être venu l'importuner avec des futilités.

- Vous pensez que tout ceci n'est que temporel ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive. Il arrive souvent qu'une mouche ne pique un dirigeant d'un village caché et que ce dernier ne veuille guerroyer. Mais le Conseil a toujours su comment régler les choses.

- C'est vrai, admit Hiruzen. Mais que fait-on lorsque le Conseil est pour ce genre d'actions ?

Iruka n'avait pas de réponse.

- Konoha est une des cinq grandes puissances de ce monde et Suna en est une autre. Même si le Conseil est absolu, si nous nous décidions à boycotter cette action, ils seraient obligés de céder. Je ne laisserai pas la paix de ce monde voler en éclat à cause d'un caprice quelconque.

- Et moi je vous promets de m'occuper de Naruto, répliqua Iruka avec un petit sourire. Sarutobi ricana.

- Cela n'en a pas l'air, mais je crois bien, mon cher Iruka, que ta tâche pourrait s'avérer être bien plus importante que la mienne.

Ce fut au crépuscule que Naruto finit par atterrir au bord de la rivière qui traversait le centre de Konoha. Voler était amusant mais aussi très fatiguant. Surtout que ça creusait l'appétit. Son ventre gargouillait. Il fouilla dans ses poches mais ne trouva que quelques pièces. Pas assez pour un bol de ramens. Naruto soupira et se mit à marcher, les mains dans les poches, frappant des cailloux sur son chemin. Il essayait de ne pas être triste. Mais il n'y arrivait pas lorsqu'il était sur la terre ferme. C'était comme si tout devenait dangereux autour de lui. Naruto sentit les larmes monter. Il n'aimait pas être seul. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'y faire, à cette solitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul à cette heure-ci ? Demanda alors une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Iruka, son professeur de l'académie. Naruto se mit à se tordre le pan de son t-shirt noir. Iruka vit ce garçon de sept ans qui avait l'air plus petit que son âge. Il avait l'air tellement si fragile ! Comment un tel être pouvait-il générer une crainte aussi intense au sein d'un village ? Iruka ne le savait pas.

- À cette heure-ci, tu devrais être chez toi, Naruto. Demain tu as école, je te signale !

- Oui, mais il y a personne chez moi, répondit le blond. Il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un. Ça ne sert à rien de rentrer.

Iruka soupira et s'avança du garçon. À cet instant, il entendit son ventre gargouiller une nouvelle fois. Naruto rougit légèrement, affichant une mine d'excuse. Iruka tomba immédiatement sous le charme. C'était la première fois qu'il était réellement en face de ce petit garçon. Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'académie il y a quelques mois, Iruka s'était toujours arrangé pour l'éviter et l'ignorer. Mais à peine qu'il passait quelques instants avec lui, il commençait à ressentir une grande affection pour lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-on autant s'attacher à une personne aussi rapidement ? Était-ce son côté étrange qui agissait ? Iruka sentit alors la peur le saisir. Non, se dit-il alors. Il ne devait pas laisser ces sentiments négatifs obstruer ce lien qu'il semblait former avec ce garçon. Il lui sourit.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il. Naruto acquiesça. Iruka lui tendit la main.

- Viens, je t'invite chez Ichiraku.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement. On l'invitait Chez Ichiraku ? Lui ? Naruto n'en revenait pas. Était-ce un miracle ? Pourquoi, soudainement, Iruka décidait d'être aussi gentil avec lui ? Était-ce un piège ? Brusquement, Naruto afficha une mine réticente. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, se dit-il. Une fois, un villageois lui avait fait croire qu'il lui donnerait une glace s'il le suivait. Mais au lieu d'une glace, Naruto avait obtenu des coups.

- Autant de bols que tu voudras, ajouta Iruka avec un sourire.

L'offre était trop tentante. Son ventre gargouilla à nouveau. Naruto céda. Il suivit donc Iruka jusque chez Ichiraku. Cette fois-ci, ça n'avait pas été un mensonge. Iruka lui paya les vingt bols de ramens qu'il commanda.

- Tu es tout petit mais tu manges pour dix, toi ! S'exclama Iruka en rigolant.

- C'est juste que, ce n'est pas tout le temps que j'ai l'opportunité de manger.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Ben, dès fois, je dois serrer mon ventre très très fort pour chasser la faim parce que je n'ai rien à manger.

Iruka était horrifié.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ? À moi ? Aux autres sensei de l'académie ?

Naruto haussa les épaules en vidant un autre bol de nouilles presqu'aussitôt.

- Personne ne m'écoute jamais, donc.

Iruka resta silencieux, observant Naruto en train de manger. Celui-ci, qui avait remercié Iruka plus d'une centaine de fois, était aux anges. Jamais il n'avait aussi bien mangé. Iruka était devenu sa personne préférée dans le village, et de loin. À part peut-être Teuchi le cuisinier, car c'était lui qui cuisinait d'aussi bonnes nouilles.

- Je vous ai marqué dans ma mémoire, dit soudainement Naruto avec un sourire. Vous m'avez tendu la main. Lorsque je deviendrais un grand ninja, vous aurez toujours ma protection.

Un sourire radieux vint illuminer le visage de Naruto. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- «… _Il est clair que les Cinq Seigneurs jugent que cette action du Raikage est justifiée… » _

Teuchi venait d'allumer la radio et écoutait attentivement un reporter qui discutait avec le présentateur de la radio.

-«… _Quelles sont vos impressions sur la suite des événements, Mobushi ? » _Demanda le présentateur radio.

-« _… Appelez-moi optimiste, mon cher Takedo, mais je pense que l'unification mondiale n'est pas loin… »_

_- _Unification mondiale ? Mon œil ! Jura Teuchi en remuant la tête. N'importe quoi. Je ne vois pas comment le monde va s'unifier si on engage des batailles n'importe comment.

- L'Alliance doit savoir ce qu'elle est en train de faire, dit alors Iruka qui, en tant que ninja, se devait de supporter le gouvernement en place. Teuchi n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

- Vous les ninjas, vous vous livrez des guerres sans mercis en oubliant que c'est la vie de vos civils que vous mettez le plus en danger.

- Il n'y a pas eu de guerre en plus de quarante ans, répliqua calmement Iruka.

Teuchi ricana amèrement.

- Les Shinobis des grandes nations jouent leurs jeux et rejettent le tord sur les Nukenins et croient que nous les civils ne nous en rendons pas compte. Quelle stupidité.

Iruka fronça les sourcils.

- Voici l'addition, ajouta Teuchi sur un ton catégorique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto et Iruka longeaient le long de la rivière où quelques romantiques avaient payé pour un tour du village en gondole.

- Il n'avait pas l'air très content, Teuchi-san, fit remarquer Naruto.

- Oui. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, les Shinobi de l'Alliance ne font pas l'unanimité dans le continent.

- Hmm ?

- Naruto, est-ce que tu suis tes cours d'Histoire à l'académie ?

Naruto se gratta la tête en rigolant. Iruka soupira.

- Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire puisque tu auras un contrôle d'histoire dans deux jours.

- Nooon !

- Hé ouais, c'est comme ça. Donc voilà : L'Alliance Shinobi a été fondé il y a quarante ans de cela après les dégâts que la Deuxième Grande Guerre a laissé dans le monde. Ne voulant pas retomber dans les jours sombres de cette guerre qui fut extrêmement dévastatrice, les cinq seigneurs des cinq grandes nations, (celui du Feu, du Vent, de l'Eau, de la Terre et de l'Éclair), ainsi que leurs villages cachés, décidèrent de former un gouvernement commun qu'il nommèrent l'Alliance. Plus tard, d'autres plus petits pays se joignirent, et l'Alliance devint la première puissance mondiale, et de loin. À présent, elle est considérée comme celle qui maintient la paix dans le monde et qui veille à résoudre n'importe quel conflit. Les ninjas des pays qui font partie de cette fédération sont appelés les Shinobis de l'Alliance. Je suis un Shinobi de l'Alliance, Naruto. Et un jour, quand tu auras ton diplôme, toi aussi tu en deviendras un.

- Woa ! Fit Naruto. Et les Nukenins, alors ?

- Rahh ! Tu ne suis vraiment pas en classe, toi, hein ?

- Je vous promets que j'essaye. Mais c'est plus intéressant quand c'est que nous deux. C'est comme si vous me racontiez une vraie histoire.

Iruka sourit.

- C'est bon. Je continue alors. Les Nukenins sont des ninjas renégats, considérés comme des ennemis de l'Alliance. Le statut de Nukenin peut être attribué à un ninja de l'Alliance ayant décidé de déserter son village, ou un ninja d'un village caché ne faisant pas parti de l'Alliance qui est jugé comme une menace pour l'Alliance et la paix que l'Alliance cherche à maintenir.

- Humm, fit Naruto. Et qu'est-ce qui défini si un ninja est une menace pour l'Alliance ?

- L'Alliance, bien sûr.

- Humm, donc tout est dicté du point de vue de l'Alliance. Je ne trouve pas ça très juste, moi.

Iruka était étonné. Naruto avait dit cela avec l'innocence et la quasi nonchalance d'un enfant. Et pourtant, ses dires reflétaient la vérité. _Quel garçon surprenant,_ se dit-il.

Les deux continuèrent ainsi de marcher. Le soleil s'était complètement couché et les étoiles ainsi que la lune brillaient à présent dans un ciel bleu sombre et velours. Naruto commençait à bailler et à somnoler. Iruka décida de l'emmener chez lui.

Cette nuit-là en le mettant au lit, Iruka ne put s'empêcher de se rendre compte à quel point, malgré la souffrance qu'il ressentait, Naruto était un garçon rempli de joie de vivre. Sereinement couvert d'une couette confortable, Naruto souhaita bonne nuit à Iruka avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Iruka avec un sourire.

Ce fut à cet instant là qu'Iruka prit une décision importante : il adopterait Naruto Uzumaki, le garçon démon.

Alors qu'Iruka venait de prendre cette importante décision, dans le silence de la nuit, deux silhouettes venaient de se dessiner sur le toit de l'immeuble où vivait Iruka. Les pans de leurs capes de voyages et de leurs capuchons virevoltaient légèrement avec la brise nocturne. La première silhouette faisait une tête de moins que la deuxième et tenait dans sa main gauche un instrument à corde qui ressemblait à une cithare. L'autre, aussi plus robuste, tenait un katana.

- Naruto Uzumaki, hein ? Fit la première personne.

- Il est définitivement celui qu'on recherche, dit la deuxième.

- Qu'attendons-nous alors ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux si on le prenait maintenant ?

- Non, trop tôt. Laissons-le d'abord murir et observons dans l'ombre. Il a seulement sept ans et déjà, il commence à se rendre compte que l'Alliance n'est peut-être pas aussi sainte qu'on voudrait nous le faire croire. Voyons voir comment il agira en tant que ninja de l'Alliance et après, nous entrerons en scène.

La première personne acquiesça. Puis, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le toit aux tuiles jaunes et redressa sa cithare pour se mettre en position de jouer. Après quelques moments de silence, elle se à pincer les cordes avec sa main droite, formant des accords avec sa main gauche. Une douce mélodie au son des cordes s'éleva alors dans les cieux de Konoha. Elle jouait de son instrument avec grâce, la mélodie au son raffiné des cordes apportant une certaine chaleur à son compagnon. Ce dernier sourit tandis que la mélodie résonnait toujours.

- Ah, fit-il. Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas joué… la Sonate du Nukenin.

_À suivre… _

**Yokai : **esprit divin, démon.


End file.
